Berserker (F/SN)
Background From Fate/stay Night The greatest hero in Greek mythology. He was a half-god, half-human hero born from Zeus, the king of the gods, and a human woman. Although Hercules had superior talent in all things, there were big problems with his personality. As a child, he beat his harp teacher to death over a small matter, and after that he had to live as a shepherd to calm his temper. Thus, he became a splendid man, and after he had accomplished several great deeds, the King of Thebes gave him his daughter Megara, and he earned two children and the right to succeed the king Hercules was young and strong, and already no human was a match for him. The future seemed bright for him as he married the king's daughter and had two children. But Zeus's wife Hera detested the child born of Zeus and a human, and meddled with his fate at every opportunity. First, Hera sent madness to Hercules and drove him insane, making him kill Megara and his two children. Hercules, troubled by the sins he had committed, received a sign that he should atone for his sin by becoming the slave of Eurystheus, the man who took away his promised position as king. Eurystheus was jealous of the strong hero Hercules and gave him many difficult tasks and claimed that he would keep him a slave ultil he completed these tasks. These were many difficult labors that were impossible to complete with normal human skills. They were the famous twelve labors of Hercules. The number of labors chosen by the gods was ten, but since Eurystheus did not accept the fulfilment of two of those, he added two more labors. But Hercules safely completed even those tasks and not only was he freed from slavery, but he also received an immortal body as proof of his great accomplishments. The greatest hero in Greece. This was the beginning of the great hero Hercules, who single-handedly achieved great deeds equaling those of the Trojan War and the Argo Expedition. But the rest of Hercules's life was again full of madness. Hera's hatred was endless, and Hercules, who should have been immortal, was killed by the poison of one of his wives. The great hero, equally matched with the sun god even as a human, was in the end slowly killed by the persistent jealousy of a Goddess. At the point of his death, Hercules burned his body still contaminated with poison, and entrusted himself to Zeus's judgment. It is said that the gods, in a conference, approved of Hercules's great deeds and prepared a seat in Olympus after his death and worshipped him as a god. Hercules went insane many times in the myth, but he really was an excellent warrior who could handle any weapon. He has the attributes to become any of the seven classes except Caster, and the greatest Noble Phantasm in his possession is a bow and arrow he obtained in the twelve labors called "Shooting hundred beasts (Nine Lives)". From Complete Material III A demigod hero of Greek Mythology, he was born between the King of Gods Zeus and a human girl. He received the violent hatred of Zeus' wife Hera because of his origins and was tormented by the goddess at every turn. However, he entirely overcame the difficulties he had been given, and was enshrined as a god in the end. Heracles had an extremely violent temperament as an infant, and grew up as a shepherd in order to obtain a gentle heart. Having grown into a fine adult, Heracles was recognized for several feats, and gained two children as well as the right of succession to the throne. However, Hera made Heracles go temporarily insane and he killed his wife and children, ending up in the role of a slave to the king to atone for his sins. Here the jealous king gave him a challenge, the famous Twelve Labors. The Labors were all things that a human could not achieve but Heracles completed them safely, and at the same time he was freed from slavery, he received an immortal body. However, the adventures of Heracles and Hera's hatred did not end there. Hera's numerous artifices resulted in Heracles' poisoning by his own wife from his second marriage. In his final moments, Heracles cremated himself, surrendering to Zeus's judgment. The gods after consulting recognize Heracles' feats, and he was recruited as a god like his father, becoming a constellation. Character From Fate/Side Material, p069, Fate Dictionary Heroic Spirit of berserker rage. A type of Servant that specializes in "going insane" and destroying things, regardless of their basic parameters. The Berserker in the story was already an excellent Heroic Spirit, but due to the "maddening" he was transformed into an unstoppable monster. If he was contracted to a normal Master, he would be capable of canceling their command spells, but as the Holy Grail Illyasviel has special command spells that can even reign in the unruly Berserker. His true identity is the great hero of Greece, Heracles. Given that he went mad on numerous occasions in his myths, being summoned into the Berserker class must have felt like meeting an old friend. Of course, Heracles, who is stout of heart, body, and mind on top of being skilled with all sorts of weapons, is more than qualified for the Saber class as well. If he had been summoned as a Saber, he would have been able to demonstrate his splendid sword techniques to his heart's content. He was summoned one… no, two months before the Holy Grail War began. Because his emotions were sealed he was incapable of acting on his own. But, no matter how strong the binding of the command spells was, the sliver of reason at his core remained intact. The reason he was able to stop his axe sword at the last second even after being blackened in the Sakura route, was probably due to the strength of his heart that had been afflicted with madness so many times in life. He is, without a doubt, the manliest character in all of Fate/stay night. Combat Tactics From Complete Material III An excellent warrior, he possesses the qualifications corresponding to six classes excluding Caster. Other than specializing with the bow, he has mastered every weapon. However, all that is talk about times when he is not Berserker. Heracles as a Berserker has lost his rationality, and exists only to utterly defeat the enemy from the front as directed by Ilya. Naturally, there is no such thing as detailed tactics, leaving it to physical ability and brandishing an axe-sword to strike. Astonishingly, with just that, it is a fact that he demonstrates hand-to-hand combat abilities superior to every Servant. Without breaking to even think about defense, he leaves it to his Noble Phantasm "God Hand." Weapon From Fate/stay Night Unidentified Axe-sword A sword of rock Berserker uses. It is part of the foundations of a temple Einzbern prepared and this itself was the catalyst used to summon Berserker. Hercules is skilled in archery, but since he has gone berserk, he has lost all his former weapons and skills. Skills 'Class Abilities' 'Mad Enhancement: B' From Fate/stay Night All parameters are increased, but sanity is lost. From Complete Material III The Class Skill that characterizes Berserker, it reinforces ability at the cost of reason. As Heracles' possesses the skill at Rank B, in compensation for losing most of his sanity, the levels of all his abilities rise. Heracles beat his harp instructor to death when he was a child, and had many episodes when he killed people in his rage without even hearing them speak. It seems that for Heracles, Berserker that receives "Mad Enhancement" was an easy class to adapt to. Focusing on ease of control when out of combat, the rank of "Mad Enhancement" is suppressed by Ilya. Being close to the strongest Heroic Spirit, even restricted to simple direct melee as consequence of Mad Enhancement, Heracles was undoubtedly the strongest among the Servants. However, because of Mad Enhancement, a variety of sword techniques and skills, and a part of his Noble Phantasms was lost. Having his emotions also sealed off and not able to perform any personally motivated actions, only the reason within his core was not lost, having occasions when he felt something like the will to protect Ilya. 'Personal Skills' 'Battle Continuation: A' From Fate/stay Night The ability to stay alive. It allows for battle even on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow. From Complete Material III A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. Cú Chulainn’s Battle Continuation represents “never give up no matter what”, while Heracles’ represents the ability to survive. The Noble Phantasm that allows for resurrection after death, God Hand, has exceptional compatibility with the “will not die easily” skill Battle Continuation. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this skill. Eye of the Mind (Fake): B From Fate/stay Night Avoidance of danger by sixth sense/instinct. From Complete Material III A danger avoidance ability based on Intuition/Sixth Sense, gained through many ordeals and adventures. Even though Heracles’ sanity was lost due to Mad Enhancement, this skill remained effective as it is nearly an instinct. When crossing swords with a seasoned swordsman like Artoria, he would not fall for halfhearted feints. It is such a troublesome ability for Heracles’ opponents. Although monstrous in size, Heracles has the highest rank in Agility. As a result, it is very difficult to corner him. 'Bravery: A+' From Fate/stay Night Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed, but since he has gone mad through his class ability, he cannot use this skill. From Complete Material III With his brave and daring spirit, Heracles is able to neutralize mental interference such as suppression, confusion and charm. However, under the influence of Mad Enhancement, this skill is unable to take effect. While operating correctly, Bravery also increases the damage inflicted upon the opponent during melee combat. This skill allowed Heracles to defeat several monsters empty-handed. Even the brave warrior’s heart was painted over by the insanity of Mad Enhancement. 'Divinity: A' From Fate/stay Night Strength of one's god-like nature. The more godlike blood possessed, the higher this stat becomes. As the son of Zeus, the leader of the gods, and having been accepted as one of the gods after his death, the divinity of Hercules can be said to be of the highest class. From Complete Material III Being a mixed-race child of the King of Gods Zeus and a human, and becoming a god after death, Herakles naturally possessed the highest level of the Divinity skill. However, this matter became a disaster, ending with his complete entrapment in Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm "Chains of Heaven" that grows in strength proportionate to the enemy's Divinity. Noble Phantasms 'God Hand - Twelve Labors' Rank: B Type: Anti-personnel Noble Phantasm Range: - Maximum Target: 1 person From Fate/stay Night A hidden ability. Regenerates automatically, even when killed. There is a stock of eleven regenerations. In other words, Berserker needs to be defeated twelve times to be eliminated. From Complete Material III A blessing of the gods, as well as a curse. It is a Noble Phantasm given to Heracles, representing immortality. This Noble Phantasm does not have an overt external manifestation such as a weapon or armour, but if you hazard to put a shape to it, the body itself can be called the Noble Phantasm. God Hand turns one’s body into a tough suit of armour and nullifies all attacks Rank B or lower, regardless the attack being physical or magical. It also has the effect of automatic resurrection after death. Because the resurrection effect has 11 uses, Heracles cannot perish unless killed 12 times. In addition, due to Ilya’s immense magical energy, given enough time, the lives lost can also be regenerated. Resurrection as well as attack-nullification. Besides these two effects, God Hand also possesses a third effect: rendering an attack that it has experienced before useless. Regardless how powerful is the Noble Phantasm that defeated Heracles, it would be completely nullified after he resurrects. From Fate/Side Material, p062, Fate Dictionary Twelve Labors. Immortality granted by a blessing (curse) from the gods. It transforms the user's body into powerful armor that nullifies all attacks of Rank B and below. On top of that, it has a revival effect that automatically activates upon death. The number of revivals in stock is eleven. …In that case, could it be? The reason Berserker's body was colored like lead and covered in weird protrusions was all because of God Hand!? Anyway, putting it fighting game terms, it's a ridiculous Noble Phantasm that applies Super Armor + No Damage to every attack outside of Super Combos. You're strong, Berserker. 'Shooting of Hundred Heads - Nine Lives' Rank: - Type: - Range: - Maximum Target: - From Complete Material III Among Hercules’ Noble Phantasms, he trusted this one the most. It was the Noble Phantasm which Hercules used to slay the immortal nine-headed serpent Hydra once upon a time, taking the form of bow and arrow. After killing the Hydra, Hercules could even utilise techniques that emulate the ability of this Noble Phantasm when wielding other weapons. In essence, it is “a high speed attack consisting of nine consecutive strikes, as swift as if the attacks are overlapping”. Even when delivered via sword, spear, or axe, this technique still boasts power on the level of Noble Phantasms. Also, just like Cú Chulainn’s demonic spear Gae Bolg has a technique called “Gae Bolg – Piercing Death Thorn”, Hercules’ technique shares the “Nine Lives – Shooting of Hundred Heads” name with the Noble Phantasm. Shirou projected this secret sword technique while projecting Hercules’ Axe Sword, thus annihilating the Blackened Hercules. While summoned as a Berserker, Hercules could not use Nine Lives. From Fate/Side Material, p068, Fate Dictionary Shooting Hundred Heads. Heroic Spirit Heracles' most trusted Noble Phantasm. It was the bow used to slay the Lernaean Hydra, whose nine heads would always regenerate no matter how many times they were cut off. Afterward, Heracles perfected a method of attacking that emulated the abilities of the bow, that could even be used with great swords. If Heracles' class was Saber, that glorious, exquisite swordplay would have definitely made its return. …By the way, what cut down the blackened Berserker in the Sakura route was this secret sword technique, projected from Berserker together with the axe sword. Category:Servants